


Rendezvous (Extra Scene: End of 310)

by Hazel498



Category: Absentia (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel498/pseuds/Hazel498
Summary: Continuation of Episode 310 where Cal and Emily meet back at the hotel.
Relationships: Emily Byrne/Cal Isaac
Kudos: 18





	Rendezvous (Extra Scene: End of 310)

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut. I binged S3 today and was blown away.

Cal quickly finishes his drink and leaves the café to head to the Allsbrook Hotel. He walks down the cobblestone streets of Warsaw. The cold, crisp air would do him good, so he walks 2 km to the hotel. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he thought about everything Emily wants him to do to her. Even the brief time she held his hands had gotten him all hot and bothered.

It’s been over 6 months since he’d asked her in that dingy basement bedroom what she needed. He finally received his answer with that postcard. He stops off at the train station to pick up his stored bag and found two stores on the way that provided the provisions he needed for the evening’s festivities. 

He enters the quaint boutique hotel lobby, bypasses the front desk, and heads for the stairs. He jogs up to the second floor and enters a well-appointed hallway. It reminds him of the hotel in Moldova. Cal thought, _that’s where I started to fall for Emily Byrne_. He turns right and finds Room 227 at the end of the hallway. He uses the keycard and enters the suite. 

The room was quite large by European standards and includes a queen-size bed and a large bathtub. He puts down his bag and packages. 

It had been a long day of traveling, flying from Boston to Paris to Warsaw. He never sleeps well on over-night flights or in general, unless he has the right bed partner. He figures he has some time before Emily returns from her escapades. He jumps in the shower and decides a nap would serve him well.

He wakes up to sweet kisses. "Hmmm, feels like déjà vu," he says. He grabs Emily’s neck, working his hand into her hair, and deepening the kiss. He thought, _I’m glad she lost the wig_. 

He pushes away to catch his breath. Emily moves away and shrugs off her coat. Cal smiles at her, “How’d it go with the black market arms dealer?” Emily laughs, “Good, but I didn’t bring you here to talk about him.” Cal gets up from the bed. Emily walks towards him and grabs the elastic of his silk boxers, “It appears I’m over-dressed.” Cal nods, kissing her neck, “I’m about to fix that.” 

He starts unzipping her shirt, slowly working his lips over the exposed skin. He ran his hands from her hips, along her sides until he reaches her black satin bra. He strokes her nipples with his thumbs. Emily shivers from the welcomed touch. Cal pushes the shirt off her shoulders and reaches behind her to unclasp her bra. As soon as she is free, he feels Emily’s hands guiding his head. He licks and sucks on her nipples. Emily moans loudly, “Cal, that feels so good.”

He took that as a sign to be rougher and nips each nipple before going back to kiss her delectable lips. Emily runs her hand along his cock and it was Cal's turn to shiver. He brings her hands behind her back and holds them in one hand. She eagerly sucks his bottom lip and pushes her tongue into his mouth. Cal’s cock was peeking out the top of his boxers and rubbing against her stomach. Between kisses, he moans, “Emily, fuck it’s been too long.” 

He moves his free hand between her legs. Her leather pants were such a turn on but he needs them to go. He unzips and pushes the pants off her hips. Feeling her wetness brings a growl from his mouth as he aggressively kisses her. Rubbing her nub, Emily gasps as he sinks two fingers into her. He starts a hard rhythm that has her writhing. He brings his thumb to circle her clit and she cries, “Oh, God. Fuck me. Please.” Cal removes his hand and Emily groans in disappointment. He leans behind her and grabs something from a bag on the bed. 

The next thing she knows, he is tying a scarf around her hands and asking, “What’s your safe word, Emily?” She smiles shyly, “My safe word is wolf.” Cal squints and pushes her onto the bed. He leans down and removes her pants and black satin thong. He straddles her on the bed and pulls her further up so she leans against the headboard. He then ties another scarf around her eyes. 

He plays with her nipples. Earning moans of, "Cal, stop teasing me." He tests her limits by biting down hard on her nipple. She screams loud and hums approvingly. He thought, _I should have bought a third scarf for her mouth_. He continues his journey down her body and licks her navel. Emily tilts her hips up to get him to move further down. In the process, she slips down the bed and her weight is on her arms. He licks her from the bottom up and feels her hips thrust when his tongue finds her clit. He places her thighs over his shoulders and sucks hard; sinking three fingers into her. She moves her hips as he roughly moves his hand in and out. Cal can feel her contractions and quickly covers her mouth as she comes. 

He doesn't stop licking. Emily squirms to get away from the pressure. As she catches her breath she pleads, “Please Cal, stop. It’s too much.” Cal hums into her, “I didn’t hear your safe word, do you want to say it?” Emily shakes her head. Cal knew she wouldn’t give in that easily. He continues to suck her as he inserts two fingers at just the right angle to massage her g-spot. She told him last time that no other man had been able to find it. She moans uncontrollably and opens her mouth but no scream comes out. Tears are rolling down her cheeks and her thighs shake furiously. 

He decides to give her a reprieve while he tries to calm himself down to make this last. She finally comes around and says, “Cal, I think you’re trying to kill me.” He laughs and pulls off her blindfold because he can't resist seeing her gorgeous hazel eyes. He gives her a gentle, comforting kiss. Emily takes control of the kiss; nipping he bottom lip with such force that he tastes blood. He moves to her side and pulls her to stand on her knees so he can put her face down on the bed. As her nipples slide down the bed, she turns her head, “Please Cal, I need you inside me.”

He massages her back and moves into position. He smacks her ass hard and she gasps. “Again” she cries. He hits her harder and smooths his hand over the red handprint as she purrs. “You like that baby?” Emily coos, “Mmmm, you know I do.” He smacks her one more time.

Keeping her thighs close together he runs his cock through her legs a few times gathering her wetness. She groans and on the next slide, he enters her hard. Thrusting he says, “Emily Byrne, I. Love. You.” Emily cries, “Cal, mmmm, harder, fuck me harder.” Cal picks up the pace as his balls slap her ass. Sweat falls off him as he tries to maintain control. Cal rolls his eyes, “Ugh! Your pussy is driving me fucking crazy.” He moves her leg out to the side so he can go deeper. Emily is arching her back and moaning, “Yes, yes, right there!” 

He pulls back on her arms to bring her back to her knees. He helps straighten her back so he can remove the binding. Once her arms are free, he flattens his chest against her back and turns her head to kiss her deeply. He moves one hand to massage her breast while the other rubs her clit. He continues to thrust hard. Shifting back he pulls her hair and she arches her back. She cries, “Oohhhh, God!” Her head snaps back; letting out a huge scream she falls forward and climaxes. He came as soon as she starts to convulse around him. He was able to make them fall on their sides so he wouldn’t crush her. 

They both attempt to catch their breath. He kisses her neck and pulls her tight to his chest. She grabs his hand and kisses his knuckles. Emily spoke first, “Fuck Cal. I didn't think anything would top the train.” Cal smiles, “Jeez Emily, thank you for sending that postcard.” Emily turns around and passionately kisses him. “I love you, Cal Isaac.” He smiles, "I know. I heard you on the train Byrne." Emily smirks and pulls the covers over them. She tells him, "Best get some rest, cause pay backs hell."


End file.
